This application is to continue a training program in molecular virology and pathogenesis for 4 PhD students. This training program involves 9 virologists from Cornell University throughout the campus, including the Department of Microbiology and Immunology in the College of Veterinary Medicine, as well as the Departments of Molecular Biology and Genetics, and Plant Pathology, in addition to one virologist at the Boyce Thompson Institute. The common themes of the program are in molecular virology and the interactions between viruses and their host cells and tissues. The laboratories involved work on a variety of different viral systems, including herpesvirus replication and pathogenesis, influenza and coronavirus cell infection, parvovirus host range, reovirus and calicivirus cell replication mechanisms, retrovirus capsid assembly, baculovirus replication, and the interactions between plant viruses and their host cell transport pathways. These areas offer students many opportunities to examine the fundamental molecular mechanisms that control viral replication and the subsequent infection of the host. Students interested in virology are recruited through several graduate fields (campus-wide graduate programs) from throughout Cornell, which draw on large pools of well-qualified applicants with varying backgrounds. Students entering the program complete 3 rotations in different laboratories in their first year then choose a laboratory for their graduate training. This program supports students between Years 2 and 4 of their projects once they have chosen a laboratory and project in virology. Oversight of the student's training involves the student's mentor, the special committee with members from throughout the university, and the executive committee of the training program. A coordinated series of courses are available to the students, including two core courses in virology, and many others in relevant subjects which include various topics in immunology, biochemistry and molecular biology. Associated with the program are activities that involve faculty from throughout the university, including a weekly virology journal club, seminars in virology and related topics, and retreats in virology and infection biology and pathogenesis.